Ben Keen
Ben Keen is the son of the narrator from The Raven. He is a transfer student from a different high school, being that he isn't from a fairy tale. Ben is unsure what to do about his destiny. At his previous school he was skeptical, but since his transfer, Headmaster Grimm seems to be inforcing the following of one's destiny, so he feels that it's his duty. Secretly he still is unsure what to do since the other half of his story is comepletely against following her destiny. Ben Keen was created by Katanarama Character Personality Ben is basically a nerd (he has a photographic memory), and is willing to follow in his father's footsteps to the extent of being a scholar, but he doesn't want to end up questioning his sanity like his father at the end of the poem. Ben loves reading, he would rather be in the library on a Friday night than out with friends, but just because he prefers books over friends doesn't mean he has no friends, he is quite the people person, when he wishes to be. He also can play sports, but again, prefers books. Ben is always willing to help fellow students when they are having homework troubles, but at no cost, he does it for the enjoyment of possibbly learning something new in the process. He is always sincere and generous, some people like to view him as a goodie-two-shoes, but he doesn't see it that way. On his free time he loves to look for fights to break them up and fix whatever he can. Appearance Ben has fair skin that is slightly tan, blonde hair and emerald green eyes that hide behind reading glasses, he is six feet tall and looks quite skinny for his size, but is very muscular and strong, he just hides it under his clothes. He has a smile that will melt any girl's heart and his eyes will stun you any time they meet his. Relationships Family Ben's family consists of himself, and his maternal grandfather. His father is still alive but never was really in the picture, beacuse of his father's insanity he was unfit to raise Ben. His mother died of tuberculosis when he was about two so he doesn't remember much of his mother. Friends Ben is good friends with a lot of people, Conroy Nevermore was a very close friend before their transfer to EAH, but since then they rarely talk. He also very much enjoys hanging out with Serenade Aquamist . Romance Ben was formally in a relationship with Conroy Nevermore before their transfer. Now Ben tries his best to avoid any form of romance because he knows what will happen to his love interest if they do fall in love, but he has begun to have feelings for Serenade Aquamist but isn't quite sure how she would feel about that, or what he should do. Pets Ben has a white cat that his father gave him named Lenny. Attire Basic Ben's every day look consists of black or dark grey dress pants with a fitted matching button down shirt. He also wears either a black or a deep red a fitted trench coat that goes down to his upper thighs and he finds makes him look very dapper. Since he is a book worm you will normally see him wearing his reading glasses. Legacy Day Ben's Legacy Day outfit has many layers. First he wears a pair of black suit pants and a deep red dress shirt tucked in and the collar popped up and a black tie Conroy gave to him the day before Legacy Day. On top is a double breasted black waistcoat with red buttons. Then he will be wearing his deep red trench coat; newly tailored so it touches the floor in the back, and it will be unbuttoned to show the rest of his outfit. Fun Facts - Ben is deathy afraid of ravens for good reason. - His cat's name is a reference to his mother Lenore - Ben is a vegetarian, except on weekends - He can speak six different languages fluently Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Characters